1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to AC coupled level shifters.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC coupled level shifter is a level shifter that includes a capacitive circuit in series between an input node receiving a signal from one voltage domain and a level shifted AC coupled node in another voltage domain.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.